Gilden
Gilden zijn sociale groepen die Habitica spelers toestaan om gelijkaardige interesses de bespreken en deel te nemen aan groepsuitdagingen. Sommige huidige gilden op Habitica bevatten gilden voor muzikanten, schrijvers, ouders en gestresseerde studenten. Spelers kunnen ze vinden in Gilden onder de Sociaal tab. (directe link) Je kan gratis lid worden van gilden en zijn een belangrijk deel van de Habitica cultuur. Lid worden van een gilde met mensen met dezelfde interesses kan je helpen om je gemotiveerd te houden en je te richten op je speciale interesse(s). Je kan lid van meerdere gilden zijn. Lid worden van een gilde is een vrije keuze en lid zijn van een gilde biedt geen voordelen in het versterken van je personage; hoewel je kan deelnemen aan uitdagingen van gilden, heeft het in een gilde zijn geen effect op het uitvoeren van je queesten. De lijst met gilden waar je lid van bent is privé, dus andere spelers kunnen niet zien in welke gilden je zit. Gilden Tab Interface Soorten gilden Habitica biedt twee soorten gilden: *'Publieke Gilden' staan iedereen toe om lid te worden, door op de 'Meedoen' knop te klikken. *'Privé Gilden' zijn enkel bij uitnodiging en vereisen iemand in de gilde om nieuwe leden zelf uit te nodigen. Een publieke gilde bekijken Op de naam van een gilde klikken in de lijst van gilden, staat je toe om de gilde te bekijken zonder een lid te hoeven zijn. Je kunt dan: *de gilde beschrijving en leider's bericht lezen *de chatberichten lezen *berichten plaatsen *deelnemen aan de uitdagingen Hoewel, je zult geen notificaties ontvangen wanneer nieuwe chatberichten verschijnen. Je kan een gilde ook bekijken zonder lid ervan te worden door op een link in de wiki te klikken (ga hiervoor beter naar de originele engelstalige wiki). Het is niet mogelijk om een privé gilde te bekijken. Je moet uitgenodigd zijn om een lid te zijn en de uitnodigen aanvaarden voordat je enige inhoud van een privé gilde kan zien. Lid worden van een publieke gilde Wanneer je bij Gilden bent, zul je automatisch op de publieke gilden tab zijn, waar je de lijst van alle beschikbare publieke gilden vindt. #Om een specifieke gilde te vinden, kan je: #*Door de lijst zoeken #*Zoektermen invoeren in de zoekbalk. Bijvoorbeeld, om mensen te vinden die artiesten zijn, typ 'artist' in de zoekbalk. Terwijl je typt, versmalt Habitica de lijst met beschikbare gilden. Als er geen gilde is die je aan je criteria voldoet terwijl je typt, verdwijnt de lijst.¹ #*Gebruik je browser's tekst zoekfunctie. Bij bijna alle gebruikelijke browsers, start CTRL-F (de control toets en de F toets tegelijk) de zoekfunctie. Een kleine invulbare tekstbalk verschijnt (boven of onderaan de browser). Typ je zoekterm daar en de browser zal de pagina voor die exacte tekst zoeken. Bijvoorbeeld, om een gilde te zoeken over breien, kun je zoeken naar woorden zoals 'knit', 'craft', 'wool', 'needle', 'cloth', enzovoort op de publieke gilden pagina. Een gilde als deze zal waarschijnlijk een van deze woorden (of een gelijkaardig woord, zoals 'knitting', 'woolen' of 'clothes') in zijn naam of beschrijving hebben.¹ #Om lid te worden van de gilde, klik op de groene Meedoen knop (aan de rechterkant). #Je zult onmiddellijk naar de gilde gebracht worden en lid zijn. Je zult notificaties ontvangen wanneer nieuwe chatberichten verschijnen. ¹De meeste gilden zijn standaard engels, dus als je een gilde zoekt, gebruik je beter engelstalige termen. Gebruik van nederlandstalige termen verhoogt de kans dat je nederlandstalige gilden zult vinden. Lid worden van een publieke gilde nadat je deze bekeken hebt Als je een gilde bekijkt zonder er lid van te worden (zoals hierboven beschreven), dan kan je een lid worden door op de groene Meedoen knop (bovenaan de linkerkolom, naast de naam van de gilde). Dit zorgt er voor dat je notificaties ontvangt. Lid worden van een privé gilde Lid worden van een privé gilde is net als lid worden van een groep. Vind je Gebruikers ID (UID). Geef je Gebruikers ID een lid van de gilde, die je dan een uitnodiging stuurt. Aanvaard de uitnodiging, die je kan vinden op de Gilde tab. Ga naar je gilde scherm om de nieuwe gilde in je lijst te zien. Solo gildes Een solo gilde is een privé gilde die je voor jezelf kan maken. Er zijn enkele voordelen aan solo gilden. Om persoonlijke uitdagingen te maken die je een presatie geven bij voltooiing. Om uitdagingen te maken waar je to-do's kunt plaatsen wanneer je to-do lijst erg lang en rood is. Je kan deelnemen aan de uitdaging(en) wanneer je er klaar voor bent en ze worden automatisch aan je lijst toegevoegd. Om maandelijkse uitdagingen de maken voor het gebruik van het Maandelijkse Alternatief idee. Om de privé gilde chat te gebruiken als een memo of dagboek voor jezelf. Een gilde creëren *#Voor je een gilde maakt, is het zeker aangeraden dat je pagina leest over Gilde creatie en onderhoud tips. Kijk vooral of nog eens in de gilde lijst om zeker te zijn dat er geen andere gelijkaardige gilde is en bergijp het verschil tussen gilden en groepen *#Klik op "Gilde creëren". *#Voer een naam in voor je nieuwe gilde. *#Voeg een beschrijving to voor je gilde. Als je een publieke gilde maakt, zorg dan dat je gekozen naam en beschrijving gevonden kunnen worden met veelgebruikte zoektermen. *#Kies 'Publiek' of 'Alleen op uitnodiging' (Privé). Kies verstandig, want je kan het zelf niet meer aanpassen later. *#Klik op "Creëren". *#Een melding vraagt of je 4 edelstenen wilt uitgeven voor het maken van een gilde. Klik op "Ok". Gefeliciteerd! Je hebt je eigen gilde gestart. Leer meer over het promoten van je publieke gilde of het promoten van je privé gilde via een gepaarde publieke gilde om het aantal leden en activiteit te verhogen. Een gilde van publiek naar privé omzetten en omgekeerd Nadat je een gilde hebt gemaakt en je de privacy status wilt aanpassen, moet je het aan een administrator vragen. Wees zeker van je zaak, want administrators hebben vele taken; wees honderd procent zeker of je de gilde openbaar of privé wilt hebben voor '''je het maakt. Als het veranderd moet worden, volg dit proces: *#Kondig in de gilde chat aan dat je de privacy status wilt veranderen. Leg de leden uit wat dit betekent. *#Als de gilde privé is en je hem openbaar wilt maken: *##Kijk of leden hier niet mee akkoord gaan en als dat zo is, overweeg voorzichtig hun zorgen. Onthoud dat ze de lid geworden zijn met de gedachte dat hun conversaties daar privé zullen zijn. Ze kunnen geldige redenen hebben om deze privacy niet te verliezen. *##Wacht een maand. Dit geeft leden die tijdelijk afwezig zijn de kans om je voorstel te overwegen. *##Als de chat snel gaat, plaats regelmatig binnen die maand om zeker te zijn dat je bericht makkelijk zichtbaar is. *##Aan het einde van de maand, herbekijk de gilde naam, beschrijving, leider bericht en alle chat berichten om zeker te zijn dat er geen overtredingen van de Gemeenschapsrichtlijnen zijn (scheldwoorden, religieuze eden, geweldadige of beledigend materiaal, enzovoort). Als er zijn, verwijder ze voordat je gilde openbaar kan worden. De administrator kan chatberichten verwijderen als de persoon die ze plaatst heeft het niet zelf wilt doen - zorg ervoor dat de administrator ze zeker zien. *#Als de gilde publiekelijk is en je wilt hem privé maken, hoef je de leden niet naar bezwaren te vragen of een maand te wachten, want de gilde bevat geen privé gesprekken. Dit kan een mogelijkheid zijn als er veel informatie is waar jij of je leden graag naar willen verwijzen wanneer nodig en zal voorkomen dat andere spelers lid worden van de gilde zonder een directe uitnodiging. *#Nodig een administrator uit voor de gilde (zoals Alys, d904bd62-da08-416b-a816-ba797c9ee265). *#Direct na het versturen van de uitnodiging, stuur de administrator een persoonlijk bericht zodat ze weten waarom je ze hebt uitgenodigd. Hint: Zodra de uitnodiging is verstuurd, verschijnt hun naam in de gilde's uitnodigingen lijst (je zult de pagina wellicht moeten vernieuwen). Je kan op hun naam klikken op hun profiel te zien. Onderaan zal er een icoon staan voor het versturen van een persoonlijk bericht. Wanneer de administrator lid geworden is, zullen ze kijken of er een bericht van jou is in de chat om de leden te laten weten dat de gilde's status gaat veranderen. Als de gilde van privé naar publiek veranderd, zullen ze nakijken of: **de leden een maand geleden werden geïnformeerd en herinneringen werden verstuurd, indien nodig **geen leden geweigerd hebben of hun klachten op een goede manier afgehandeld zijn **de gilde geen Gemeenschapsregels overtreedt in zijn naam, beschrijving, leider bericht en chat. Als het allemaal in orde lijkt, zullen ze de gilde's privacy status aanpassen. Ze kunnen kiezen om lid te blijven als het onderwerp van de gilde hen interesseert of ze vinden dat ze de gilde in de gaten moeten houden voor een bepaalde tijd (dit kan bijvoorbeeld nodig zijn als de gilde overtredingen van de Gemeenschapsrichtlijnen bevatte). Gilde bank thumb|400pxDe vier edelstenen die de gilde leider uitgegeven heeft om de gilde te maken, worden opgeslagen in de gilde bank. Ze kunnen geburikt worden als prijs in uitdagingen. Wanneer een gilde leider een uitdaging maakt met een prijs in edelstenen, wordt het eerst van de gilde bank afgetrokken. De edelstenen van de gilde leiders persoonlijke account zullen gebruikt worden als de prijs van de uitdaging het aantal edelstenen in de gilde bank overtreft. Het is niet mogelijk om edelstenen aan de gilde bank toe te voegen nadat de gilde is gemaakt. Er is bijna geen reden om dit te doen. Edelstenen in de bank wofden enkel gebruikt voor het maken van uitdagingen en een speler kan zijn eigen edelstenen gebruiken om een uitdaging te maken. Als een speler een andere speler wilt betalen om een uitdaging te maken, dan kunnen ze edelstenen schenken aan de andere speler. Gilde aanpassingen Wanneer de gilde is gemaakt, kan je een aantal instellingen wijzigen betreffende je gilde. Op je standaard gilde pagina, klik op de "Bewerk Groep" knop. Dit opent een nieuw scherm dat je een aantal opties geeft. Je kan hier de gilde naam aanpassen en de beschrijving maken of aanpassen. Je hebt ook de volgende opties: Logo Als je een logo hebt voor je gilde, plaats de link ervan in het "Logo URL" veld. Bericht van de groepsleider Je kan ook een "bericht van groepsleider" toevoegen in het invul veld rechts. Dit bericht zal in de vorm van een spreekbubbel verschijnen boven de chat. De spreekbubbel zal ook de gilde leider's naam bevatten. Dit bericht van de gilde leider is een goede plek voor extra informatie voor de gilde leden, vooral tijdelijke informatie die regelmatig verandert. Het kan met Markdown geformateerd worden. (Wat betekent dat je er ook nuttige links kunt plaatsen.) Beperken van het aanmaken van uitdagingen Er is ook een checkbox genaamd "Alleen de groepsleider kan uitdagingen aanmaken". Deze checkbox is standaard niet aangevinkt, omdat in de meeste gilden, uitdagingen die door andere leden worden gemaakt goede toevoegingen aan de gilde zijn. Hoewel, de gilde leider heeft de mogelijkheid om te voorkomen dat alle andere leden uitdagingen in de gilde maken. (Maar gilden waar deze functie nuttig is zijn zeldzaam.) Een nieuwe gildeleider aanduiden De laatste optie is om een gildeleider aan te duiden, wat nuttig is als je de gilde wilt verlaten en het leiderschap wilt overdragen aan een ander lid. Als je de gilde verlaat zonder een nieuwe gildeleider aan te duiden, dan wordt het lid dat het langste in de gilde zit automatisch de nieuwe gildeleider. '''Nota: Nadat de gilde gemaakt is, kan je het verlaten, maar niet verwijderen, zelfs niet als er geen andere leden zijn. Verwijderen van een gilde Privé gilden Wanneer het laatste gilde lid de privé gilde verlaat, kan niemand meer lid worden, wordt deze onzichtbaar voor alle spelers en wordt deze verwijderd bij de volgende opruiming van de database. Publieke gilden Publieke gilden kunnen enkel verwijderd worden door een administrator. Lege publieke gilden blijven bestaan, blijven zichtbaar in de lijst met gilden en alle Habiticanen kunnen nog steeds lid worden. Als je een gilde wilt verwijderen, neem contact op met een administrator via de Report a Bog gilde. Geef de volgende zaken mee: **De Groep ID van de gilde, die je in de kolom links vindt op de pagina van de gilde. Het is reeks van willekeurige karakters. **De naam van de gilde. Als er nog steeds andere actieve leden in de gilde zijn of uitdagingen die gemaakt zijn door actieve Habiticanen, spreek hen hier eerst over aan! Overweeg om de gilde te privatiseren als er uitdagingen en middelen zijn waar de andere leden en/of jij toegang voor willen behouden. Eigendom van de gilde overdragen Als de gildeleider weg gaat zonder een nieuwe leider toe te wijzen, dan wordt een lid van de gilde automatisch de nieuwe leider. Als de gildeleider de gilde heeft verwaarloosd, maar niet verlaten, dan is er momenteel nog geen manier in het spel om leiderschap over te dragen aan een andere speler. De meest optimale methode is om een bericht te plaatsen in de Report a Bug guild. Deel het volgende mee in je bericht: **De weergegeven naam en Gebruikers ID (UID) van de aangeraden nieuwe leider. Je kan hun UID vinden door op hun naam te klikken in de gilde, Herberg of groepschap. **De Gilde ID die je kan vinden in de linkerkolom van de gilde pagina. Het is ook een reeks van willekeurige getallen. **De naam van de gilde. De huidige regel is dat, in de meeste gevallen, een gildeleider minstens 6 maanden inactief moet zijn voordat een administrator zal overwegen om de het leiderschap over te dragen zonder hun toestemming. Administrators verkiezen het liefst leden die al lang in de gilde zitten as kandidaten. Maar de werkelijke beslissing verschilt in verschillende scenario's. Als er nog steeds actieve gildeleden zijn, zou de verandering van leider eerst besproken moeten worden in de gilde chat alvorens een bericht wordt verstuurd. **Er moet één of meerdere vrijwilligers zijn voor leiderschap. (Niet iedereen wilt gildeleider zijn!) **Aan de gildeleden moet gevraagd zijn wie ze als hun nieuwe gildeleider willen hebben. **De gildeleden kunnen ook beslissen dat ze geen nieuwe actieve gildeleider willen hebben. Als de gilde openbaar is, dan zal een administrator vaak naar deze discussie kijken nadat ze het bericht hebben ontvangen. Als dat niet mogelijk is (bijvoorbeeld, als de meest relevante chat niet meer zichtbaar is, als de discussie in een andere gilde plaats vond of als er privé berichten bij betrokken zijn), dan vinden de administrators het handig als je die informatie ook mee geeft in je bericht. Meer informatie hierover kan je vinden op de Wiki pagina subsectie Gilde creatie en onderhoud tips: Leiderschap overdragen. (Deze subsectie wordt nog geschreven. Op de Engelstalige wiki is het geschreven voor als een actieve gildeleider een nieuwe gildeleider zoekt, maar de meeste informatie daar is ook handig voor als de gildeleider inactief is.) Deelnemen aan gilden Chat forum Gilden zijn vooral forums om te praten over gemeenschappelijke topics of interesses. De chat forums steunen een vorm van formateren, genaamd Markdown formatting. Dit laat jou je tekst in verschillende manieren formateren en staat ook gebruik van emoticons toe in je forum berichten. Om deel te nemen in gilde discussies, plaats je bericht in de chatbox en druk op Chat verzenden. De 200 meest recente berichten worden opgeslagen, gebaseerd op tijd. Elk bericht heeft een "+1" knop waar je op kan klikken als je een bericht leuk vindt; er is geen manier om een bericht "-1" te geven en je kan je eigen berichten niet leuk vinden. Uitdagingen Gilden organiseren ook uitdagingen. De uitdagingen voor je gilde bevinden zich aan de linkerkant onder de gilde beschrijving. Op een uitdaging klikken verwijst je naar de uitdagingen pagina. Op deze pagina vindt je meer uitleg over de uitdagingen en kan je er aan deelnemen. Leden van een gilde kunnen ook hun eigen uitdagingen organiseren. Uitdagingen die gemaakt zijn met een geselecteerde gilde zijn semi-privé. Ze zijn enkel beschikbaar en zichtbaar voor leden en bezoekers van de geselecteerde gilde. Herberg uitdagingen worden gezien als publieke uitdagingen, gezien iedere Habiticaan automatisch lid is van de Herberg gilde. Voor meer informatie over uitdagingen en hoe ze te organiseren, verwijs naar Uitdagingen. Een gilde verlaten Als je besluit om een gilde te verlaten: **Ga naar de Gilden pagina vanuit het Sociaal menu (directe link) **Klik op de naam van de gilde die je wenst te verlaten. **Klik op de rode "Verlaten" knop bovenaan de linkerkolom, naast de naam van de gilde (of klik op de rode Verlaten knop onder de Leden lijst). **Klik op "Bevestigen" in de popup. en:Guilds Categorie:Sociaal Categorie:Mechanieken Categorie:Uitdagingen